


A Matter of Pride

by theSapphireSky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern, More like Lizzie Bennet Diaries au, Sherlolly secret santa, fluff fluff fluff, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Sherlolly Pride and Prejudice drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> A little Pride & Prejudice/Lizzie Bennet Diaries au I spun as an extra Secret Santa gift for BarefootLizz on Tumblr

Molly barely heard the click on the other side of the phone as Mary hung up. Her entire mind blanked and her mobile slipped from her fingers, dropping unceremoniously onto the floor with a thud. The entire conversation ran through her mind.

_‘We’re engaged!’ Mary’s shriek of delight had Molly cringing and holding the phone away from her ear. ‘He came by this morning and told me everything! How he’d liked me from the start, but thought I wasn’t as interested as he was and so he broke up with me, at the suggestion of Sherlock. Oh, but get this!’_

_Molly raised her eyebrows at Mary’s bellow. ‘Sherlock was the one to convince him to apologize! And propose!’_

_Molly’s heart skipped a beat, then fell somewhere near her butterfly-filled stomach. ‘He what?’_

_Not hearing Molly’s flabbergasted whisper, Mary continued on excitedly. ‘Obviously, you’ll be my Maid of Honor! And I know it will be awkward with Sherlock being John’s Best Man, knowing how much you hate him, but I wouldn’t have anyone else!’_

_‘What? Mary, that’s not-’_

_‘Oh, someone else is calling. Hold on… Oh! It’s John! Molly, I have to go! But I’ll call back soon and we’ll set up a time to go dress shopping! Love ya, bye!’_

_‘Mary, wait!’_

Molly tried to take a deep breath, her thoughts running a hundred miles an hour. But then a firm, decisive rap on the door brought them to a screeching halt.

She knew that knock.

‘Dr Hooper?’

She knew that voice.

‘Molly Hooper, for goodness’ sake, I know you’re in there. Now, open the door.’

Taking a deep breath, she stood and walked to the door of her flat, hesitating only a moment before swinging the door open.

‘Hello, Mr Holmes.’ She greeted the man she loved with a nod and a tight smile, suddenly very aware of her state of dress: pyjama bottoms and a large t-shirt with her hair piled high in a messy bun and her large-frame glasses perched on her nose. Sherlock stared down at her with an unreadable expression, his curls hanging over his eyes and his hands clasped behind his back. ‘Come in.’

He followed her inside and she shut the door behind them.

They stood silently, in the middle of her lounge, sneaking glances at the other until Molly finally broke the silence. ‘Mary called.’

Sherlock blinked and his ears turned pink. ‘I am aware.’

Molly clasped her hands in front of her and looked down. ‘She told me what you did. How you convinced John to apologize.’

‘As I was the one to blame for his initial mistake, I took it upon myself to rectify my error.’

His tone was indifferent, but he took a step closer and Molly looked up at him. His usual cold expression was in place, but there was something about his eyes that made Molly’s heart jump into her throat.

‘That was very good of you.’

‘Molly,’ he said softly. ‘Surely you know… I did it for you.’

Her eyes widened. He swallowed and averted his eyes.

‘If you are still of the mind that I am the last man on earth you should ever fall in love with, please tell me immediately and I will leave.’

Hearing her own words spoken so softly tinged with such a sad hopefulness, Molly’s heart broke.

Sherlock cleared his throat nervously and he kept his tone casual as he said, ‘My feelings for you have not changed, however, so if you feel differently now-’

‘Oh, absolutely!’

Sherlock barely had any time to register her blurted words before she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and hauled him down into a kiss. His arms windmilled and he blinked in surprise, but then immediately melted into her and wrapped his arms around her.

Breathless and dazed, they broke apart. Sherlock leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. ‘Well, that went better than I’d hoped.’

Laughing softly, Molly playfully punched him in the stomach. ‘You’re the Great Detective, surely you knew how I felt.’

‘Ah, but as I have often been told by John and by yourself, not to mention countless others, I do not always have a winning approach. This could have been very Not Good.’ He chuckled ruefully.

Slipping her arms around his neck, Molly tilted her head. ‘Well, it wasn’t. I would go so far as to say it was Exceptionally Perfect.’

Sherlock eyes glazed over and a pondering frown creased his brow.

‘Oh, don’t you dare start in on my exaggerating,’ Molly teased and rolled her eyes fondly. She pecked his lips once more and pulled away. ‘Come on, you’re taking me to dinner and we can talk about where we go from here.’

‘We have to go to dinner to do that?’ Sherlock asked in confusion while Molly pulled on her coat and grabbed her bag.

Reaching out, she laced her fingers with his and tugged him out the door. ‘Of course. That’s what couples do.’

‘We’re a couple? Just like that?’

Molly looked up at him and felt her heart skip a beat at the pleased smile on his face. ‘Yep. Just like that.’

* * *

 

**A Little Afterword**

Halfway to the restaurant, Molly realized she was still in her pyjama pants.

Sherlock, of course, wondered why she was embarrassed. The flannel pants were entirely Molly; bright, cheerful, covered in cats… But he happily changed their destination and hailed a cab to bring her to Baker Street.

Mrs Hudson, of course, was more than happy to make the morbid couple some biscuits and tea as they bickered playfully and kissed sweetly, smitten smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
